liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Bambietta Besterbine
Personal Characteristics Name: Bambietta Basterbine Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Allies: *'Candice Catnipp' *'Liltotto Lamperd' *'Meninas McAllon' *'Giselle Gewelle' Enemies: *'Gotei 13' Summary Bambietta Basterbine (バンビエッタ・バスターバイン, Banbietta Basutābain) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "E" - "The Explode". Mentality Intelligence: High in combat Morality: Neutral Caotic Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: Destroy the Soul Society Powers and Stats Tier: C/3 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsmanship and Adept Archery, Pseudo-flight, True flight with Vollständig, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Bambietta can flood her blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her speed with Hirenkyaku and increase her defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Explosion Creation, Durability Negation and Transmutation with The Explode (Her reishi turns whatever it comes in contact with into a bomb), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Bambietta can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistant to Soul Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Archipelago (Via Candice Force Scale), Greater (Vollständig Activation increased his attributes, and even as a group, remained in combat with Ichigo for a while) Durability: Archpelago Speed: Faster Than Light (12c Comparable to Liltotto) Lifting Strength: Possibly TN Stamina: ery high, as she can fight even when seriously injured Range: Varies Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Bambietta's explosions can be reflected, the explosions can also be delayed. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. Key: Base, Quincy: Vollständig Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Explode: E - The Explode is Bambietta's Schrift which gives her the ability to turn anything at all that she fires her Reishi into, into a bomb. She has what is essentially an unlimited supply of bombs, therefore, turns whatever she strikes with her bullets of Reishi into her own personal armory. Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Reishi Sword: Bambietta can manipulate the reishi in the air to create swords to use in combat. Quincy: Vollständig Vollständig: The Wandenreich's improvement on the Letzt Stile, with all the advancements and none of the drawbacks. It allows the user to absorb Reishi from their environment at a rate beyond their limits. This can be used for more powerful attacks, wings for faster flight, enhancing the effects of Schrift (including access to Schrift abilities) and a near endless supply of fuel for abilities like Blut, Hirenkyaku and Heilig Pfeil. In this form, she can be able to naturally fly and her Explode ability is increased dramatically in power.